


Stiles and Scott

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Scott and Stiles are best friends.They get even closer.





	Stiles and Scott

It was Friday afternoon and Stiles was sitting in his eighth period class—AP English, to be exact—and he was ready for the day to be over. In the front, his teacher was still at the board talking about the current book they were reading but he could not pay attention the slightest bit. Besides, he had already finished the book and was pretty sure he wouldn’t miss anything. 

Scott, on the other hand, was busy taking notes about everything the teacher said. Stiles couldn’t blame him, he was proud that Scott had worked to get into an AP class for their senior year and kept up with the workload. 

Towards the end of class, their teacher finished up with the lesson plan and said they could play on their phones as long they weren’t loud. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other and talked a bit while they played on their phones. Everyone else around them were doing the same thing, but somehow it still managed to stay quiet in the classroom.

“I asked everyone at lunch if they wanted to hang out tonight or this weekend,” Scott said, “but they were all busy with something.”

“Wow, that’s a first. Usually there’s never a problem with getting everyone together,” Stiles said laughing. 

Stiles and Scott did not have the same lunch period which was a bummer, but it was ok because it was already the spring semester for their last year of high school, and because they saw each other and hung out basically every day. They had been best friends for years, and it hadn’t changed since. 

“Well if you’re free let’s hang out,” Scott said.

“Sure. We’ll show them what they’re missing,” Stiles said. 

School ended and the two of them went to their lockers and grabbed what they needed, then headed to the school parking lot. Both Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom were working late shifts, but Stiles still called and let his dad know that he would be hanging at Scott’s for a while. Stiles opened up his jeep and Scott got in the passenger seat. Then once they got through the usual traffic of students leaving school, they arrived at Scotts house in a matter of minutes.

Inside Scott’s two-story house, it was warm and comfortable, and Stiles always loved coming here. Scott felt the same way about Stiles’ home, which meant they shared each other’s home back and forth all the time. 

It was now close to five already. They had spent the majority of the time hanging out in the living room and not really wanting to do much, even though it was Friday. There were days when they loved having fun and going out on a Friday, but they could also have just as much of a good time by simply staying in. 

“You should stay for dinner, since both our parents are out,” Scott suggested.

“Already way ahead of you,” Stiles joked.

They began talking about some drama that had recently occurred between a few people they knew at school, but that finished quickly since they weren’t super interested in what happened and instead switched to Lacrosse, then to one of their favorite TV shows, and so on. They loved that any topic was an option between them, and that they both felt comfortable enough to talk about it. Scott and Stiles both valued their friendship almost more than anything and they were each grateful to have the other in their lives.

“So…” Scott started, almost sounding nervous.

“What’s up, Scotty?” Stiles asked, already knowing something was up.

“Um, well…er—“ Scott said before being interrupted by Stiles.

“Dude, it’s me. Not your mom or some adult,” Stiles said.

Scott gave him his usual goofball smile from what he said and became slightly more at ease.

“I talked to Derek a few days ago, and I found out some…information,” Scott said, looking at Stiles.

Stiles instantly knew what it was and groaned, but he still made Scott tell him what it was so he could be sure. And sure he was. 

“Why did he even tell you?” Stiles said, although he wasn’t super annoyed that Scott knew he fucked Derek. Though it was still a surprise more than anything.

“Well I ran into him at the grocery store and when he mentioned you two had hung out last week, he kind of froze like he had accidentally said something. So, being the best friend that I am, I made him tell me in case you were in some kind of trouble…or something. I wasn’t expecting what he said, though,” Scott said, grinning sheepishly.

“You know, if anyone had to find out, I’m glad it’s you. Not that I’m embarrassed or anything, I just don’t need other people knowing. In fact, I’m the opposite of embarrassed,” Stiles boasted.

Scott laughed and said, “So, how was he?”

“Fucking fantastic, Scott. I’m not even exaggerating,” Stiles said, already thinking about when it happened ten or so days ago. 

“Well, you know, after he told me, it kind of got me thinking…” Scott began.

“About?” Stiles asked.

“The thing is…once he got going, he was praising about how good you were, and…” Scott said, not finishing a sentence again.

“Scott, just tell me, I can take it,” Stiles said.

Scott then looked directly at Stiles, grabbed some confidence and said, “That’s the thing. I want to be the one to take it.”

Stiles had a small albeit confused inkling about what Scott was saying, but he still asked, “Take what?”

“Your dick,” Scott said, “like Derek did.”

“Scott! What the heck?” Stiles asked, although it was mere surprise he was feeling.

“Well, you know I’m bisexual, but I’ve only been with a girl, and then after Derek told me what happened, I thought what better person than you,” Scott explained.

“Scott, I don’t know, man. I mean, we’re best friends,” Stiles said.

“Exactly. Even after it happens, I don’t think it would be awkward between us. At all,” Scott said with emphasis.

“Just so you know, Scott, in case you forgot, you’re asking me to put my dick in you. Like, in you,” Stiles said.

They were both sitting close together and facing each other at the dining table. Scott leaned forward and said, “I know.”

Stiles could feel himself slowly relenting. Scott was serious about wanting to get fucked by him, and Stiles thought the idea might not be so bad either. They were best friends after all, they were both eighteen, and he knew their friendship was going to last, plus they were still young enough for it to not be a big deal twenty years in the future…

“You really want to do this?” Stiles asked.

“Completely,” Scott said.

Stiles was already thinking about how it would be between them. When compared to each other, they were both basically the same height and size, although Scott was a bit more muscular and just the slightest bit taller. He also had a perfect, deep tan that complimented his black hair and gorgeous face. 

Yeah, Stiles was hooked now.

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Stiles said.

Scott looked up quickly and said, “For real?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Stiles said.

Scott was already smiling like a fool but he didn’t care and Stiles found himself laughing and smiling. They already knew this wasn’t going to be weird between them.

“But Scott. You and I are best friends, and I love you, but I don’t think we could go as far as…going slow and sweet. Making love, to be honest,” Stiles said.

Scott nodded his head and said, “I mean, since this is my first dick, you might need to go slow, but I don’t want to make love either.”

“Well then…let’s head upstairs,” Stiles said.

“Race you there!” Scott said, zipping out of his chair and hurrying to the stairs.

Stiles laughed and quickly followed, becoming more excited by the second. Before he knew it, he was already aching to fuck Scott and he knew that this was going to be just as good as Derek, and just as hot. 

They went into Scotts room and shut the door. Scotts room was a decent size and his queen bed was placed in the middle against the wall that faced the door. To the right of the bed was his bathroom and next to it was his closet. Scott went into his bathroom and came out holding a condom and a tiny lubrication pack, putting them to the side. He walked to Stiles and they stood in front of each other.

“Let’s kiss first,” Scott said.

“Good idea,” Stiles said, and then they both leaned in automatically.

Their lips against each other was an amazing feeling. They were soft and felt so good to the other, and they started to make out. Their hands started to gently roam each other, but no clothes had fallen yet. Scott broke away and looked at Stiles.

“Stiles,” Scott said.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“I want us to go to town,” Scott said. 

“What are we waiting for?” Stiles asked.

Instantly, they attacked each other with lips and arms that grabbed at clothes. Their mouths moved in sync and Scott’s hand went underneath Stiles’ shirt, feeling his skin and muscles while Stiles’ hand landed at Scotts jean clad ass. 

Scott pulled off Stiles’ shirt for him and Stiles did the same to Scott. Their chests pressed against each other while their hands roamed like crazy. Scotts hand traveled Stiles’ back and his hands traveled across Scott’s pecs. 

“I think our dicks really want to meet each other,” Scott said with a grin.

“Let’s make it happen,” Stiles said.

Like the horny teenagers they were, they both shimmied out of their jeans and slid off their underwear. Before even looking at each other fully, they resumed kissing hungrily while their warm cocks pressed against each other. They both looked down at each other’s length and they both completely approved. 

Stiles then pushed Scott onto the bed and they both moved around naked to get into a good position. Scott was on his back and Stiles began jerking him off. Scott arched into his grip and spread out on the bed. His cock was thick, juicy, and a great length, and his balls looked delicious. 

His mouth went down on Scott’s dick and he began sucking him off. Scott moaned and his hand held onto Stiles’ hair gently. 

Stiles moaned with Scott’s dick in his mouth and he loved how good it was. Holding the base, Stiles worked his mouth up and down Scotts dick, then licked a couple of wet stripes up the length, and resumed sucking it. Scott was in immense pleasure and he was beyond glad that he found the balls to tell Stiles what he wanted to do. 

Stiles then went down to Scott’s balls, putting each one in his mouth and loving them with his eager tongue. He then took both of them in his mouth and juggled them back and forth with his tongue, eventually pushing them out and then jerking off Scott. 

“My turn,” Scott said. 

First, though, they kissed for a bit and then Stiles lay down on his back facing the opposite side of the bed. Scott then grabbed Stiles’ stiff cock and pumped his hand up and down. 

Soon enough, Scott was sucking Stiles’ off and he was loving every second of it. Stiles moaned as he propped himself up on his arms and watched Scott’s head bobbing up and down. He also saw Scott’s bubble butt and became even harder than before. 

For this being Scott’s first time with a guy, he was doing a phenomenal job. His mouth was like a pro and Stiles watched with awe as Scott sucked and slurped and thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing. He then held Stiles’ cock and slapped it against his cheek several times before going down on it again. 

“Oh fuck, Stiles. I can’t believe how good your cock is,” Scott said.

“I’m gonna need yours again in my mouth,” Stiles said.

“We can do that position if you want,” Scott said, teasing. 

Stiles agreed and they both fixed themselves up the way they wanted. Scott was on his back again while Stiles turned and planked himself facing Scott’s dick. 

Then they began the oh-so-favorite 69-position and sucked each other’s cocks with lustful vigor. Stiles gripped Scott and sucked the delicious head, moaning at the wonderful taste. Scott held Stiles’ upside-down cock and put as much of it as he could in his mouth while fondling his balls that hung down. 

Stiles was ecstatic that they were 69’ing each other and became even hotter from what they were doing. 

His arms eventually began to hurt from propping himself and he was also ready to move on to the next step.

“Stay like that,” Stiles told Scott. 

He then got up and moved around so he faced Scott.

“Hold your legs,” Stiles said.

Scott looked at him with lust in his eyes as he held his muscular thighs down, his legs pointing up at the ceiling. 

Stiles wasted no time and dove right in to Scott’s hole. He licked his entrance up and down, back and forth, and swirled his tongue around. 

“Holy fuck,” Scott said, thoroughly enjoying the rimjob Stiles was giving him.

Stiles ran his hands across Scott’s cheeks and thighs as his tongue continued to work. He then used his hands to spread Scott’s cheeks a bit and stared at his hole, amazed at the sight. It was just as delicious as his cock, and Stiles ate as much as he could get. Stiles then licked a long stripe from his hole all the way up to Scott’s sack, sucked one of his nuts, and then resumed licking his hole. 

Both of their colognes had mixed together and mingled with their testosterone, creating an amazing scent in Scott’s room. 

“Get your ass up here,” Scott told him.

Stiles stopped his tongue and then shuffled up, climbing over Scott and then getting on his knees with his ass over Scott’s face. Scott then pulled him down and his face was covered with Stiles’ ass. Stiles groaned with pleasure as Scott’s tongue began lapping at his hole, while Scott’s hands held onto Stiles’ own bubble butt. Stiles wished he could see what they looked like right now, but the image inside his head was more than enough. 

Stiles gripped the headboard and watched as his sack continually brushed against Scott’s face, and then could not stop moaning as Scott became more and more eager as he ate out Stiles’ hole with his perfect tongue. 

Scott then stopped and Stiles got off his face. 

“You need to prep me now and get in me before I explode,” Scott said.

“Will do, Scotty, but I gotta eat your ass again for a few seconds before I do,” Stiles said, then turned Scott onto his stomach and slightly propped Scott’s ass in the air just the tiniest bit.

His tongue went back to Scott’s absolutely delicious hole and then he couldn’t help himself as he motorboated Scott’s firm ass cheeks. He then gave them a couple of light spanks and told Scott to get on his back again. 

Grabbing the lube and condom, Stiles poured lubrication onto his index finger and slowly began circling Scott’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head and Stiles slowly began to push in, as slowly as he could. His finger worked back and forth inside Scott and then Scott told him that he had been fingering himself lately to prepare himself for Stiles, in case he had said yes. That only made Stiles cock twitch more and he moaned from the image of Scott fingering himself. 

He then pulled his finger out, coated another one with lube, and pushed in again. Stiles groaned at the hot wonderful tightness that completely surrounded his fingers, and his cock pulsed and throbbed constantly. 

“I think I’m ready,” Scott told him.

“We’ll go slow first,” Stiles said.

Pulling his fingers out, Stiles opened the condom and put it down his dick, then coated it with more than enough lubrication. He scooted forward as close to Scott and pointed his dick to Scott’s entrance. They both looked at each other and Scott urged him on.

Stiles pushed as gently as he could against Scott and the head of his cock slipped inside. There was resistance from Scott and Stiles whispered to him in order to help him relax. Scott breathed and each time he did, Stiles was able to slip in further, until his cock was completely inside Scott. He stayed there for several moments, trying not to cum early from the warm tight heat that surrounded his dick, and then he began to move. 

He was slow with his rhythm as he pushed his cock back and forth inside Scott, and Scott began to moan. Stiles gripped Scotts thigh as he continued to move, and then eventually Scott became even more relaxed, to the point where he was now used to Stiles’ cock inside him, and wanting more from it.

“I’m good, Stiles. Fuck me,” Scott moaned.

That was more than enough for Stiles as he increased his speed to a constant pace. He pounded Scott’s ass and fell in love with the hot encompassing tightness from Scotts hole. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Stiles said as his dick repeatedly thrusted inside Scott.

Scotts hand went to Stiles’ back and slid down, lightly smacked Stiles’ ass and then traveled up his back again. 

“Fuck me, Stiles,” Scott groaned with heavy pleasure in his voice.

Stiles upped his pace a bit more and Scott fell in love. He was astounded by how amazing it felt to have Stiles pounding his ass and giving him an insane amount of pleasure. 

Their groans filled the room and it was music to their ears.

When it was time, they went into a different position and Scott got on his knees. Stiles held his ass cheek as he pushed inside again and then resumed fucking Scott. 

It was incredible to feel Scott’s ass against his groin as he thrusted, the soft skin warm against his own. Scott moaned from how good it all felt, and Stiles brushed his hand flat against Scott’s tan back as he continued to fuck his ass. The slapping of skin and their lustful groans filled the room up. 

Stiles watched as Scott’s perfect ass took Stiles’ dick as he kept rocking his hips, back and forth. Scott reached a hand around and caressed Stiles’ side and he leaned up towards him where they both hungrily kissed each other.

His hormones in full charge, Stiles gripped Scott’s waist and continued to fuck his ass, his dick in pure heaven. He didn’t want it to end, and he desperately hoped that after it did, there would be another time just like this. 

After some time, they both felt ready to climax. 

“Jerk your cock, Scott,” Stiles said with lust in his voice.

Scott’s hand latched onto his dick and began pumping as Stiles continued to thrust. 

When he felt ready, Scott grabbed his shirt that he put back on the bed and shot his cum on it, groaning with pleasure during each pump. 

Scott clenched around him and Stiles was just about ready to burst.

“Cum on my back,” Scott said.

“Yeah, you want me to?” Stiles asked.

“On my back, on my butt, anywhere you can,” Scott said. 

All it took was several more powerful thrusts until Stiles pulled out, yanked the condom off and shot a large load of cum on Scott’s backside and ass. He groaned loudly with each pulse and watched as his cum painted Scott’s back, his butt cheeks, and splashed part of his hole. 

When they finished, they were both breathing heavily and audibly in Scott’s enclosed room. After calming down a bit, Stiles went up and cleaned Scott with a towel, putting it in the bathroom. Quietly, they both rearranged themselves on the bed and lay down next to each other.

“Holy fuck, Stiles. You were fucking awesome,” Scott praised. 

“I had fantastic material to work with,” Stiles said, praising Scott as well. 

They were both extremely sated after the incredible and extremely pleasurable sex they just had. 

And the thing was, nothing felt different between them. They were best friends, had been for years, and now this experience between them ultimately made things even better.

Plus, they both planned on doing this again.

Very soon.


End file.
